


Harry Potter and the Dueling Monsters

by Gardens_On_The_Moon (The_Masked_Half_Blood)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Manyuu Hikenchou, Prison School, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Masked_Half_Blood/pseuds/Gardens_On_The_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lily found a way to save her son by sending him to another world rather than simply let Fate decide his future? Harry grows up in the poor district of Satellite, a rundown island city off the coast of Domino City where he lives with his Ma, Toyo, and the mysterious redhead known as Aka. Growing up playing Duel Monsters, Harry finds himself invited to Duelist Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to think of a way that this won't chase everyone off. This story is Ecchi (meaning lots of tits and ass), Violent (there will be blood and gore), and will traverse a lot of anime and if past experience is to be believed, will ruffle some feathers. This story uses Yu-Gi-Oh! as a common thread throughout the plot, mostly the tournaments. 
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh! has its protagonist in Yugi Muto and his dealings with Ancient Egypt and the Pharaoh and shadow games, that Harry will not be a part of. So, Harry will duel in the tournaments, but for recreation, not to save the world. Harry has his own plot and arch enemy that he has to deal with so bending him over backwards to be the Hero of all Worlds is not something I'm trying to do.
> 
> Each of these anime have their own core plot, if its something I feel Harry should take part in he will but he could just be on the side line doing his own thing while the main plot continues in the background. Like Queen's Blade, Harry can be there for the Queen's Blade Tournament, but as a guy he can't compete. He would be having adventures on the side or even along with the Queen's Blade cast, but the main plot would take place elsewhere.
> 
> I will be adding more characters and anime as the series continues that will be added and build onto the world.
> 
> That's really all I have, so I'll let the story speak for itself.

Lily Potter was a distrustful woman these days. After her fallout with her sister, Petunia Dursley, and the betrayal of her former best friend, Severus Snape, she just had difficulty trusting anyone other than her husband and their friends. Even then she was wary of the Marauders as they liked to call themselves.

Remus was a kind and gentle man but beneath his calm demeanor beat the heart of a wolf that added a dangerous predatory gleam in the man's eye. Sirius was a loud and crude man who thought himself a gift to women all over the world and even after her marriage to James he still insisted on his 'casual' flirting, an act that got him a few hexes for his troubles.

Peter was the worst of all for her. The tiny round teen had grown into a rather miserable looking man whose eyes shifted about as though waiting for trouble to fall any moment. The tiny man had often disappeared from the group for days on end and seemed impossibly down after he would return, stuttering excuses for his absences that made no sense to the auburn haired woman.

While their friends and even her beloved husband were putting their faith in each other and into their former school Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, she was tearing up the carpet in her son's nursery while the small baby fussed with his toys behind her. Lily Potter wasn't a stupid woman and when the Headmaster of Hogwarts had brought them news of a prophecy that stated her son might have to one day battle the current Dark Lord who was spreading fear and darkness throughout the United Kingdom, she had looked at the pride in her husband's eye with terror.

They had been forced into hiding with the Fidelious Charm after Dumbledore had returned to them with the news that Severus Snape had reported the prophecy to his dark master. It was another betrayal to their old friendship, especially when she had learned that Snape had begged Albus to save her but let her husband and child die. Lily's green eyes had seen red at that point, but still she had kept a cool head and thrown herself into the copious books that filled the Potter Library with the help of their House Elf, Mindsy.

She didn't know why Dumbledore had insisted they move from the ancestral home of the Potters to the old man's childhood home in Godric's Hollow. The man had even asked to borrow James' invisibility cloak to study it and had yet to return it. Everything seemed to be adding up to one big mess as far as she was concerned. So, she was tearing up the carpet that she assumed Albus had put down sometime since he had moved fully to Hogwarts, and began to write on the floor beneath where her son's crib would sit.

Her thin fingers and hands moved to draw the runes and glyphs that she had been studying for the last six months since they had heard of the prophecy. While she was a witch and had spent her time mostly in the magical society that hid from what they called muggles, she had managed to remain read up on the theories that the more mundane people were describing, and the thought of Multiple Universes had set her along her journey to protect her son.

The runes started out with the basic Norse script that they were taught in school creating a tight circle that was then surrounded by the glyphs often used by the centaurs, then the goblins, and each outlaying circle was older than the last. The whole thing had come from her belief of using the ancient languages to create a means of passing from one dimension to the other. The problem was that the runes demanded a powerful source of magic to work and the only thing she had found so far was the power of sacrifice.

Finishing her array, she rolled the carpet back across the floor and a quick Reparo, would make it so that no one could tell what she had done. Rolling the crib back over the spot where the runes were drawn she lifted her son up and made her way downstairs. No one would know what she had planned and even she wasn't certain as to just where the runes would send her son if they worked.

One of the few good things about moving to a mostly muggle neighborhood was that they were able to get a television and vcr with working power before they had cast the charm that would keep them hidden from outside sources. They never had to pay a bill so long as the charm held up and none of the muggles would question where the excess power was going. Together this gave Lily a chance to enjoy her favorite hobby with her son, Anime. After graduating from Hogwarts she had become something of an Animephile enjoying the stories or gratuitous over sexualization while her son sat in her lap and watched the pretty drawings on the screen.

She often thought that Harry would do wondrous things in some of these other worlds and giggled at the thought of how her son would react to meeting Chifusu or Kagefusa from Manyuu Hikenchou and wondered which sort of woman he would prefer as he got older. She would laugh when they were watching Naruto and Harry had pointed to the figure of Mei Terumi and look back to make sure that Lily was still there with him.

Today they were watching Dragon Ball, the story of a little boy who went out into the world after meeting an older girl. The boy's spiked hair was every and as messy as it could be and Lily had leaned down to kiss her little ball of sunshine on the head as the head as they watched the boy use his tail to fish.

After the first few episodes of the anime that were on the tape ran out, she would switch it over to Fairy Tail and the adventures of Natsu the Dragon Tamer or Queen's Blade until her husband returned from work at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. While the family was well off enough to live long lives without needing to work, James just couldn't give up his Quidditch and loved working with the sport in anyway he could. He even continued to work despite the not so subtle civil war that was ripping their world apart saying he needed to give off an air of normality to the public.

Despite all her worries, Lily was happy with her small family in the small cottage on the edge of Godric's Hollow.

It was a shame it crumbled on the night of October 31st when Lily's fears were confirmed and they were betrayed once again.

* * *

The messy raven haired teen smiled proudly as he scooped up the load of cash that been on laid on the green poker table and slid it into the pocket of his black sleeveless dragon-hide long coat. A thick leather collar was wrapped around his neck and an unbuttoned white shirt showed off his muscular chest and abs. His body was not big and burly like some of the older men surrounding the table but closer to a swimmers physique.

A pair of fingerless gloves made from the same material as his coat were stretched across his hands and strapped with a buckle around his wrist. A chain belt fastened his dark green cargo pants to his waist but also held a collection of dirty and torn deck boxes that were almost brimming with cards. His boots were tied at the ankle, the tongue and sides falling open, due to the fact his shoestrings had broke long ago.

His emerald green eyes were partially concealed behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that sat high on his nose. A scar, the shape of a lightning bolt, was seated high on his forehead, just barely visible through the youth's bangs. The scar was a reminder of the night he had come to Domino City, more specifically, the Satellite, and island that sat in the city's bay and was known to some of the most notorious gangs in town.

"Thanks for the game gentlemen, but I need to get running before Ma gets home from her shift," the grinning fifteen year old said as he stood up from the table. "You know how she is about gambling and I don't want all this confiscated before I can spend it."

"Yeah, we know the drill. Win big and then run home," a much taller teen said as he ran a hand through his own dark hair. Tetsu Ushio was a monster of a teen and lead the Disciplinary Squad at one of the more middle class schools in Domino City. He has been a bully only a few month's prior, beating up whoever he wanted and extorting money from who he could, only to pull a near one eighty after a nightmare he supposedly had where one of the people he was trying to extort tried to feed him to giant man eating worms.

It amazed the teen that he knew more about the rundown city in which he lived than he knew about himself. According to Ma, she had found him abandoned in an alleyway wearing a pair of footy pajamas and bleeding from his forehead when he was a little over a year old. She had taken him in and raised him the best she could despite her circumstances.

Pushing aside a few strands of beads the teen slid into a room that covered in red silk ribbons with paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling giving off an ambient red light. Soft couches and pillows filled the room where several women were lazing about in the heat of the day, their tops removed as they simply laid about in their panties without a care and gave him a lazy wave as he passed by. Several sake bottles littered the floor making it a bit difficult to walk through the clutter to the door that lead to the basement steps.

Making sure to shut the door behind him, he switched on the light leading down the stairs and made his way to the next door at the bottom and walked into the darkened room before flicking on another light. Half the room was filled with corked sake bottles set in racks as well as clean sheets and a washer and dryer that only ever got clothes half dry. The other half of the room contained a bed and dresser along with a steamer trunk that made up his bedroom.

Moving swiftly to a faded poster of the chain bound Exodia the Forbidden One and gently rolled it up and out of his way. A missing concrete brick just wide enough to fit a long box for cards was revealed and he reached inside without hesitation to pull free a metal lock box. Reaching to his belt and resting the rolled up poster on his head he produced a small key and slid it into the lock and opened the box.

Several Duel Monsters cards stared up at him but he didn't pay them hardly any mind except to move them out of the way to reveal the yen beneath and quickly deposited the money in his coat pocket to the growing amount. He had been saving up his money for a few months, including the measly pay the madam who owned the brothel he called home gave him for helping clean up a few days out of the week, as well as his winnings from betting on Duel Monsters games and tournaments.

Word on the street was that Industrial Illusions was about to release a new series of cards and he wanted to get as many booster packs as he could for the cards that would help his deck. Locking the box and sliding it back into its hiding hole, he lowered the poster and moved to lay back on his bed and stare at his ceiling as he waited for the woman who raised him to return from her morning 'entertaining' the wealthy men of Domino City who employed her services.

He dreamed of one day taking part in the big tournaments like they showed on the television from time to time. The ability to play a monster in a dueling arena and see it come to life to fight was an amazing thing for the teen. According to some of the ladies of the house who had clients in Kaibacorp, the teenage CEO was working on prototypes that would make the hologram technology portable and more affordable in the near future.

The teen sat up and pulled his deck from the front right deck box on his belt. His cards were old, wrinkled and stained from their hard lives before they came to him. Without much money since his mother often had to buy new expensive, but cheap looking, clothes, he didn't get to buy Duel Monsters cards when he was younger and had fished most out of gutters and garbage when the cards were found to not fit other kid's decks.

His deck was his pride and joy however and while some of the cards in were his old and beaten up cards he had boosted it with cards he had managed to buy since he started gambling and working for the Madam. One card he had even won in a school district wide contest held by Industrial Illusions to make a card and illustrate it. The contest had ended up being superficial however as most of the people who had entered had gotten a card back.

A knock on his bedroom door had him lowering his deck and calling for whoever it was to enter. His Ma came through the door looking as cheerful as she could despite what she had to do for them to live. Her real name was Toyo, a very well endowed woman, the biggest pair of breasts in the brothel at an intimidating J-cup, who wore a white sash around her breasts and an orange silk hakama that was cut to reveal her bare thighs beneath.

"Ah, there you are," the forest green haired woman said as she stepped into the room and moved to sit on the bed. "I bought you a present today while I was out."

Her dark brown, almost red, eyes were lit up as she reached between her impressive chest and laid five glittering packs of Duel Monsters cards beside the boy's leg. When he excitedly went to hug her however, her eyes became sorrowful as she stopped him.

"I haven't had a chance to shower yet, Harry," she spoke in almost a whisper of regret.

His name was one of the questions about that night he had been found in the alley. It had been stitched to the bottom of his blue footy pajamas and Toyo had simply went with it to choose him a name. Neither parent nor child knew if the name was actually his since there had been no-one to ask according to his Ma.

"Go ahead, open them," the woman said with a joyful inflection in her voice as she bounced on the end of the bed, causing Harry to laugh at the sight of her over sized breasts almost popping her in the face with each movement.

Harry tore into the booster packs and smiled as the woman he considered his mother moved over on the bed to see what he would draw from among the cards. The two laughed at a few of the sillier looking monster cards and she asked him questions about just how certain spells or traps would work if he were to add them to his deck. The teen loved these moments when they could just act like a family and push Shaside their reality for a little while.

Another knock on the door had the two answering at once for whoever it was to enter the room. The only other member of the brothel Harry was really close to opened the door to poke her head in. She was a woman with D-cup breasts and a slim waist and wide hips that matched his mother. Her long auburn red hair fell well past her ass and hung to her knees. Her green eyes were almost the same shade as Harry's own. She was dressed in a long blue kimono that was opened at the bottom to reveal her long legs wrapped in dark fishnets and standing in blue high heels.

She, like Harry, had come to the brothel under strange circumstances just a week after he did with a strange psychological problem. It seemed she was plagued by two sets of memories, both of which she was convinced were her own, but impossible to happen at the same time. The girls had simply started calling her Aka because of the color of her hair. At first, she had been distraught whenever she saw the young toddler that moved around the brothel passed from working girl to girl, but at the same time stared after him with a look of longing.

"Harry, a package just arrived for you," she said with a soft smile as she watched the teen and Toyo on the bed. While she didn't actually do the work of the rest of the women, she managed the books for the woman who ran the place and made sure each girl or Harry got their allotted share of the take from the men who called on them.

Walking into the room she revealed a package in her hand. It seemed like an innocent enough box with painted white cardboard and dark green and light blue bands wrapping around it. She placed it on the bed among the cards he held and let him see who it was from.

"This is from Industrial Illusions," he said in shock as he stared at the sender. "Why would the company that makes Duel Monsters be sending me a package?"

"Well, if you open it we might find out," Toyo said with a soft smile at her son, missing the pained look in Aka's green orbs and adopted mother and son smiled at each other.

Eagerly the boy tore off the packing tape on top of the box and folded back the flaps. Inside was a black and red glove with a wide metal band with star shaped holes around the wrist, two small copper stars and a video tape sitting on a blue cloth that was wrapped around the styrofoam that held the objects in place.

"Well, that makes no sense," the green eyed boy said as he ran a hand through his hair causing the two women to roll their eyes. Harry's hair was already unmanageable and the boy just couldn't stop making a bigger mess of it throughout the day.

"Maybe the answer is on the video tape," Aka said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Let's take it upstairs and see what Industrial Illusions wants."

* * *

Harry, Toyo and Aka sat in the back room of the main floor of the house of ill repute. While Harry's bedroom was downstairs and main entryway was used to greet customers, the building still contained a kitchen, dining room, television room and bathroom on the main floor with a large host of 'guest' rooms upstairs along with private bedrooms for the girls. Harry slid the tape into the VCR and stepped back as the player kicked on and the dark screen flickered with static for a moment before the face of Pegasus J. Crawford appeared. The man's long silver hair fell in front of the left side of his face and fell to his shoulders. He was wearing a black blazer over top of a red turtleneck and seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Hello there, Harry," the smiling face of the owner of Industrial Illusions said. "My name is Pegasus J. Crawford owner of Industrial Illusions and the founder of the game Duel Monsters. I have heard of your exploits in Satellite and would like to thank you for saving my cards from their otherwise horrible fates. I've sent this tape out to offer you a chance to compete in my tournament which will be held on my private island, Duelist Kingdom."

"Wow," the teen said excitedly as he moved closer to the screen. "I can finally take part in a tournament!"

"In the package I sent you will find a number of Unplayable Cards, a Dueling Gauntlet, and what I affectionately call Star Chips. Each duelist will start with two star chips in their dueling gauntlet and will have to wager their chips in duels all across my island. Those who manage to get ten star chips will be able to compete in the finals for a wonderful prize," the tape continued. "Two of the cards in that stack are for the winner of the tournament. The Glory of the King's Hand card will give the winner three million yen, while The Glory of the King's Other Hand will grant the duelist a chance to face me in a duel for the prize of a single wish and the title King of Games!"

"Oh man, oh man," Harry chanted as he looked into the box and found the cards that Pegasus had talked about. One was a blank white card while the other showed a room full of gold.

"To reach my island you must reach the Pier 5 in Domino City and show my men the Set Sail to the Kingdom card to gain passage. The other two cards are merely to show that you participated in the Duelist Kingdom tournament and were awarded a Dueling Gauntlet," Pegasus explained. "The rules of the tournament are simple. Each player begins the duel with two thousand life points, direct attacking the opponent is not allowed. Only one monster is allowed to declare an attack per turn, players can normal summon monsters of any level without tributing and when a monster is destroyed by a card effect, the controller of that card takes damage equal to half of that monster's attack."

"You'll have this in the bag with your deck," Toyo told the boy sitting in front of the television with a proud smile on her face. She knew how much he loved Duel Monsters and it had hurt when she had to tell him that they couldn't afford the entrance fee for the tournaments that were hosted around the country. Now, here he was able to compete and invited by the creator of the game itself.

Aka's green eyes were alight with joy as she watched the boy she had helped raise nearly tremble with excitement at the thought of competing in his favorite hobby for not only money but possibly a title as well.

"Now remember, this ship of dreams will set sail from pier seventeen at eleven pm three days after you receive this tape. Here is hoping we can see you in the finals," the card creator said with a grin before the television returned to static.

"Ma, did you hear that," the teen said excitedly, ignoring the fact that his mother had just commented and had sat through the whole video with him in his excitement. "I get to go to Duelist Kingdom and compete! This is absolutely amazing!"

"I did hear that," Toyo said as she enveloped the teen in a hug that nearly smothered him between her gratuitous bust. "Come on, we'll get you packed and ready for when the time comes. We'll also have to make you some snacks to take along. That Pegasus guy didn't mention anything about food and I don't want you starving while you aren't home."

Aka watched the two walk out of the room with a sad smile. Her hand flew to her head as one of those memories tried to rise to the forefront of her mind, the mental image of a man with black messy hair like Harry's playing with a baby on the floor tried to creep up on her but she ruthlessly crushed it back down. Harry was happy and no matter what the memories tried to tell her, Toyo was his mother, she had found him and raised him. Aka had double checked at the doctor and frowned as she found that she had never given birth before, so where did the memories come from?


	2. Chapter 2

The soon to be tournament duelist stood on the darkened pier five beneath the street lights staring up at the massive liner docked in the bay. The raven haired boy had traveled from Satellite by ferry along with his green haired Ma and the red haired Aka early, as the last transport back to Satellite would leave at eight. The ships giant smokestacks seemed to loom up into the sky towering over the boys and girls ready to make a name for themselves on the distant island.

"Would you look at that," Toyo said with a hint of awe in her voice as she too looked at the massive cruise liner, the ship's lights shining in her brown eyes. "You only ever get to see ships like that sailing past Satellite now and here my boy is going off on one! It's enough to make this old woman cry."

"Oh please, you call yourself old," Aka said with a disbelieving look in her green eyes as she watched the woman put her arm around Harry's shoulder. "I've seen fish at the market that was older than you are, Toyo."

"The rice isn't much better," Harry said with a grin.

He was dressed in a dark red sleeveless shirt that showed off his toned body beneath his black long coat. His dueling gauntlet was already pulled tight over his left hand, the copper band seemed to weight slightly more with each passing second, but its fingerless design matched the one on his right hand. His spare glove was kept in a bright green duffle bag with black trim he had thrown over his shoulder that contained a two days worth of clothes and a stack of bento boxes that were filled by the women back home.

The small group was alerted to a man walking across the pier towards them. Despite the lateness of the hour he was still wearing a pair of sunglasses and dressed in a dark suit. His hair was combed and obviously styled with his bangs sticking straight up into the air like an Egyptian obelisk. The man was a lot bigger than either Harry or the two women but seemed to smile as he watched the teen move in front of the women.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but I can see you have a dueling gauntlet there young man," the guy said with a nod toward Harry's hand. "By orders of Mr. Crawford we'll have to check your bag for any contraband cards before we can allow you onto the ship. I'll also need to see your Set Sail for the Kingdom card to allow you passage."

"Oh, I don't mind," Harry said as he set his bag on the ground in front of the man. He then reached into his pocket and produced the Set Sail for the Kingdom card the man had requested and showed it to him before putting it away.

After several minutes of searching through the bag and even the bento boxes for any contraband the man stood back up to his full height.

"Everything seems to check out. Welcome to the Cecelia, the one and only cruise liner bound for Duelist Kingdom," the man said with a grin. "Since you've managed to arrive so early, you will have access to one of the cabins. The only cabins that have been reserved are numbers one and two for the regional finalists, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. There is a buffet on board but it closes at eleven thirty."

"Well, it's seven thirty now," Toyo sad sadly as she looked at her watch. "If we are going to make it back to Satellite we'll need to board the ferry soon. "Oh sweetie, we wish you the best of luck and know we're proud of you no matter what," the forest green haired woman said as she wrapped her arms around the teen in a hug that crushed him between her massive breasts.

"How long will the tournament be anyway," Aka asked looking at the suited gentleman. "I know it's the summer but when will we need to be here to pick him up?"

"Duelist Kingdom will be a three day event ma'am. The ship will reach the island before dawn tomorrow and after a special announcement from Mr. Crawford the tournament will begin. The tournament by Mr. Crawford is one to test a persons metal and fortitude. The first two days are spent in the forests and other regions surrounding the island, which for people who think ahead like this young man can get ahead without needing to hunt and forage. The duelists who can get ten star chips by the time the sun sets on the second day will be in the finals and spend the night in Mr. Crawfords personal castle as guests before the finals start the next day."

"What happens to the duelists who are eliminated," Harry asked seeing as they hadn't been mentioned.

"The pier at Duelist Kingdom is rife with row boats," the man said with a more sinister grin on his face before he chuckled. "But he has faster motor boats circling the island to pick the kids up and bring them back to Domino safely."

"When Mr. Crawford throws a tournament I guess he doesn't mess around," Toyo said with a whistle. "Still, I suppose it will be good exercise and an incentive for those who lose to try harder or buy more of his cards," she smirked knowingly.

"I can't begin to fathom how Mr. Crawford thinks," the guard smirked before he patted the young duelist on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck in this tournament young man. I hear that Yugi Muto, the boy who defeated Seto Kaiba will be entering as well."

That news brought Harry up short. Someone had managed to defeat the World Champion and they would be participating in the tournament? If news like that got out the tournament would be swamped with duelists looking to defeat the kid.

"We better get going Harry, so good luck," Aka said as she pulled the boy into a warm hug much like Toyo had done. "Remember, win or lose we'll be proud either way."

"Thanks Aka, Ma," Harry said with a hint of trepidation as he turned to look at the ship once again. This trip would be his first big adventure outside of Satellite since he was found. He might have made occasional trips into Domino City but he was always at home in his own bed that night.

"Well, nothing to it but to take that first step," he muttered before bending down to pick up his duffle bag and make his way to the ramp leading on the sea worthy vessel. Putting his first foot on the metallic ramp though he turned to look at the two women he had the greatest connection to as they watched him board. Giving them a sappy smile and a little wave he straightened his shoulder and began his journey as a duelist.

The teen sighed as he felt the familiar push and pull of the waves beneath the ship. Long journey's on the boats traveling between the island he called home and the more dominant city had given him a set of sea legs that allowed him to walk across the metallic walkway without a problem as he searched for a room to call his own.

Finding a door leading into the main structure of the ship he pulled it open and felt his eyes go wide at the room filled with stacked bunks that didn't look comfortable at all. Pulling his head back he shut the door and continued to search for something better. A set of stairs leading up to the higher floors had him climbing up until he found a door leading to a carpeted corridor. He spotted the doors with the gleaming silver numbers one and two and moved past them to three.

The cabin was bigger than any room the teenager had ever seen before. A lush and spotless royal purple carpet was spread from the doorway and reached every side and corner of the room which wasn't something you saw often back home. Two large black leather couches sat in the center of the room facing a round table with a queen sized bed pushed against the far wall with white sheets and comforter that were already turned down. A door to the side of the room showed a full bathroom that was going to be his and his alone for the journey.

"Wow, this Crawford guy knows how to welcome guests," Harry said to himself as he stepped fully into the room and dropped his bag on one of the couches. A bronze key sitting on the table grabbed his attention and after a quick check that it went to the door, he locked the door to cabin three and began seeking out the buffet the man on the pier had mentioned deciding to save his lunches for the two day's on the island.

An hour later he walked out of the cafeteria with his fingers laced behind his head and a wide smile on his face. Being a multi-billionaire must be a real treat for the guy who came up with the card game if he could just hire five star chefs to cook a buffet meal for people just traveling overnight. As he walked along the railing of the ship he decided to take a moment and just gaze out at the ocean and enjoy the moment for what it was.

A ruckus further down the ship had him turn his head in time to see a large swell of people were arriving to climb on board and made the teen check his watch. It was nearing nine o'clock and they still had two hours before the ship would head out. Shrugging he turned to head to his room only to walk right into someone knocking them over.

"Hey watch it," a woman's voice called out as Harry tried to get his balance.

"Sorry, like really sorry about that," the teenager said as he reached out to help the woman up.

She was older than him he could tell, probably in her early twenties. Her golden hair fell down to her back to the top of her extremely short skirt that was slit up the sides. The way she had landed the younger male could see straight up the dark purple leather to the panties underneath. A tube top was maliciously stretched over an ample chest and slit up the middle revealing the full of her cleavage and toned stomach behind a purple string that held the fabric closed. A dark purple jacket was pulled over her shoulders but the sleeves were rolled up to just above her elbows.

"See anything you like," she asked sarcastically as she pushed his hand away to make her way to her feet. Her eyes were a dazzling color of amethyst that matched her outfit but were not so subtly blazing with irritation. "I swear, it seems like every man I meet is a complete horndog."

"I said I was sorry," Harry repeated as he crossed his arms. "I can't help it if I look at how a woman is dressed, alright? I grew up surrounded by women thanks to my Ma's job and they're always nit picking their clothing and comparing their latest purchases and it's just a habit I picked up! It doesn't exactly help my cause when a beautiful woman is practically flashing me when I try to help her up either!"

"I wasn't flashing you kid, I was just knocked over and it was how I hit the ground," the woman said as she bent down, letting her breasts swing against her top as she lifted her purple duffle bag off the floor. "That was because you said I was beautiful but don't let it go to your head. I need to find the cabins because I am _not_ sleeping in a room full of horny teenagers."

"Wha-? Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense," Harry muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I can show you the way. I got here early and the guards on the pier said that I could have a cabin. They're this way," he said as he started toward the stairs motioning for the older woman to follow him.

"The first two suites were apparently reserved for Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood for being the Regional Champion and Runner up. After I put my stuff in my room I went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat from the buffet so I'm not really sure how many rooms are left," he explained as he led her to the red carpeted corridor.

"That's okay, I'm sure I can find a room," the blonde said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well, this one's mine," he said pointing to the door with the number three on it. "I hope you find a cabin- err. You know I never did get your name, or give mine in advance, I'm so sorry," he said with a slight at his waist. "My name is Harry, just Harry. I never knew my parents so I couldn't exactly take their last name," he offered without shame, "the woman who raised me is an orphan as well, she's just called Toyo."

"Hmph, I've met Toyo before," the blonde said. "I used to work as a card dealer on fabulous cruise liner. After I found my first real Duel Monsters card I wanted to try my hand at something else and started playing the game. I met Toyo while she was working at one of the business conventions that was hosted on board and she suggested I start gambling using my deck and lure them in with the chance for a night of pleasure to the winner. They'd have to play me at Duel Monsters and if I won I got their money and they got the door. Oh and my name is Mai, Mai Valentine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Valentine," Harry said with a grin as he turned to his door and unlocked it before pushing it open. "I suggest you get some shut eye before we reach the island. I know I want to be well rested before I start and elimination style tournament like this one."

"Oh, what a charming room you have," the blonde said as she pushed past the boy to take in the soft wood paneled walls lined with hanging lights and the tiered cream colored ceiling. "I know, how about a friendly duel by the Duelist Kingdom rules? We can even put a bet on it. If I win I get this luxury sweet but if you can beat me, I'll give you a kiss," she said batting her eyelashes.

Her eyes grew wide when the teenager actually threw his head back and laughed at the proposal a hard wrenching belly laugh that seemed to reverberate off the walls. It wasn't for a few long minutes in which she stood pouting with her arms crossed beneath her breasts before he could breath enough to speak again.

"Oh, oh that was amusing. Ow, I think I got a stitch in my side," he laughed as he walked toward the couch and eased himself onto it. "Miss Valentine ("Please, just call me Mai"), Mai then, I'm sorry I laughed but, well, I grew up in a brothel, my bedroom in the basement doubles as the storage room for the clean sheets and sake bottles. Do you really think I'm going to give this room up for a chance at a kiss?"

"Fine then," she said moving around the opposite couch and taking a seat while crossing her legs and letting her arms drape across the back of the couch to push her breasts out further. "I'll sweeten the deal, just for you. If you can beat me I'll be willing to do whatever you want, all night long if it takes that long," she added as she uncrossed her legs, letting the green eyed teen get a peek at what lay beneath her skirt before re-crossing her legs with the other leg on top.

The teen chewed his bottom lip in thought at the prospect of the bet. While it would be major bragging rights back in Satellite to say that he had slept with such a hot older woman, was it worth losing his room and being forced to sleep in the overly crowded bunks below?

"How about this. If I win, we get to share my bed over there," he said jerking his thumb to the white sheeted queen's size in the corner. "If you win, I have to sleep on the couch."

"Fine but you'll be sleeping bound head and foot so you can't do anything lecherous," the blonde said as she pulled her deck from her bag.

Harry followed suit quickly enough, standing and drawing his deck from his deck box on his hip. Reaching into his bag he withdrew a ratty dueling mat, the image that once covered its surface long faded and the lines indicated the field just barely visible anymore.

**Mai:2000**

**Harry:2000**

**"Let's** **Duel!"**

"Ladies first I think," the blonde said as she drew five cards and placed them face down on the table without looking at them. "Oh, did I forget to mention my psychic powers, Harry? I know exactly what card I'm going to play without having to look at it."

"Why does it suddenly smell like the inside of the brothel around here," Harry asked as he sniffed the air. Following the scent he leaned toward the table between the couches and sniffed Mai's cards. "Oh, that's what it is. Alright, lets play."

 _'Wha-? No one has ever figured out my psychic trick before,_ ' Mai thought in shock as she looked down at her cards. While it was a bit insulting for him to say that her chosen perfumes smelled like the kind used by prostitutes she swallowed and lay a card face down. "First I set one card face down and then I'll play my Harpy Lady in attack mode, and I'll pair it with my Electro-Whip to increase its attack points by three hundred."

**Harpy Lady / Level 5**

**Attack:1700 Defense:1400**

The teenager gave a whistle at the card before drawing his own hand.

"That's a pretty strong card there Mai. However, I'll counter your Harpy Lady with my Lesser Fiend," he explained putting down the monster card on his mat. "I'll also play a face down."

**Lesser Fiend / Level 5**

**Attack:2100 Defense:1000**

"Next, I'll attack your Harpy Lady and by the tournament rules you lose half its attack points from your life points," the teenager said smugly before leaning back against the couch. "Your move."

**Mai: 1150**

**Harry:2000**

It seemed like a switch was turned on as Mai suddenly leaned forward in her seat and seemed to be taking shallow breaths and her eyes seemed to darken. The blonde loved strong competitors and had originally taken the teenager to be a simple right off like so many more before him. As a matter of fact she couldn't remember the last time she had lost such a large chunk of life points so soon off the bat.

"Oh my," she whispered licking her dark purple lips as she eyed the monster on the teen's side of the field. Drawing her next card she actually lifted her cards off the table to look through them. "It looks like I'll have to get serious here. So I'll play my Harpy Lady Sisters and then I'll equip my girls with Cyber Bondage, raising their attack and defense points by five hundred each.

Harpy Lady Sisters / Level 6

Attack:2450 Defense:2600

"Now, my Harpy Sisters can attack your Lesser Fiend."

Mai:1150

Harry:0950

"Hmm, first Electro-Whip and now Cyber Bondage," Harry said with an amused smile as he leaned forward to draw his next card. "Why, Miss Valentine I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

He took a moment to take stock of the six cards he had in his hand. The Harpy Lady Sisters were powerful enough that if he could take them out he'd win the duel. He carefully scanned the cards in his hand before smiling. He hadn't had a chance to play that particular monster in quite a while and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to show he wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

"First I'll play my dragon card, Red Eyes Black Dragon," he said smiling as he laid the monster down on the field. Something about the way the blonde's eyes lit up as she took in the monster both worried him and excited him as he had noticed the same look on a few of the girls back home. "Next I'll play my Polymerization card and fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon with my Summoned Skull," he said holding the two cards up for the purple eyed woman to see.

"Now, I can call out my fusion monster, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

**Archfiend Black Skull Dragon / Level 9**

**Attack:3200 Defense:2500**

"Now, thanks to the tournament's rules I can wipe out your Harpy Lady Sisters reducing your life points to zero, Mai. I guess that means I wi-"

The raven haired teen was cut off as the blonde practically dove over top of the table and tackled him to the couch, knocking their cards from the table in the process. The teen groaned as he felt the swell of the woman's breasts push against his own chest as her lips locked with his. His hands immediately went to her bare sides as he pulled the older woman against his body, letting her feel just how excited he was.

Mai hated weak men and if the teenager had lost it would just been more proof to her about the all bark but no bite attitude that most of his gender seemed to show. They were usually show distracted by her perfume tactics and seemingly psychic ability that it was pitiful but this guy had seen through her tactics and waved them off. He hadn't even thrown her out for cheating but rather letting her use her own style of dueling and still won.

She broke off the kiss enough to lean back and pull off her purple jacket before her returning her lips to his. Her hands brushed over the muscular chest before dipping beneath his shirt so she could lightly drag her nails across his chest. She wasn't entirely sure what came over her in that moment but she followed the teen's movements as he sat up and slid his hands over her mini-skirt to grip her ass through the material and stand, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as they made their way to the bed.

* * *

Rex Raptor laid in his plush bed in room two. He had been so happy to learn that he got his own suite and didn't have to join the rest of the rabble below deck. After a quick evening shower he had gotten under the covers to prepare for the tournament and rest up. His evening was shattered however by the constant thumping against his wall and the poignant cries of passion that he couldn't escape even when covering his head with a pillow.

God he was going to have such a damn headache in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry emerged from his room with still dripping hair from his recent shower. His long coat was fastened around his body by a series of straps across his chest, his dark blue t-shirt just peeking through the leather. His snow camouflage styled pants were pulled over the loose tongue and sides of his boots as he hefted his bag filled with clothes and over shoulder. His deck firmly settled into his deck box that dangled from his chain belt.

He closed the door on the sound of the shower still running as the blonde haired woman he had spent the night with cleaned herself up for the coming tournament. It had been a fun night but he honestly didn't expect the twenty four year old to want a relationship with someone as young as he was, and sure enough she hadn't mentioned anything of the sort to him this morning.

Running a hand through his hair and flicking out more of the water that still clung to his dark messy mop he made his way over the carpet and ignored the frustrated shouting coming from room two and made his way out onto the ship's deck to see the sun shining over the island. Duelist Kingdom looked like a paradise of sprawling forests surrounding a small mountain range. The white beaches were and blue water were sparkling and in the distance, sitting near the peak of one of the mountains was a castle of sandstone that cast its shadow across the island in the light of the rising sun.

Pushing his glasses up on his nose he watched the other competitors joke and jostle each other as they made their way down the ramp to the pier and smiled. Even in a competition with three million yet on the line and a single wish if they wanted to push further, the other kids were still able to make friends and get along. He almost felt bad about the fact that he would have to crush them for the prize. That money could set his Ma and Aka up with a house in Domino City or anywhere in the world. If he won the wish as well he could ask for Crawford to buy them a house and save the money so that they wouldn't have to work again.

Heading down the stairs he almost bumped into a shorter boy with gold colored bangs, black spiky hair that was formed into a star like shape and red tips. With an apologetic smile Harry let the other boy and his taller blonde friend move ahead of him before falling into step behind them. While the blonde was in jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket, the smaller boy seemed to still be dressed in his blue school uniform.

Turning his head as he got off the ship he looked back up to the ship's deck to see Mai standing there watching him. He gave her a brief smile and a wave as he followed the crowd along the wooden pier to a set of steps made of the same sandstone as the castle on the mountain and seemed to lead up to the imposing structure.

The smell of the trees and grass intrigued the teenage boy as he stopped and decided to take a deep breath of fresh air. It was so different to the sights and sounds on his own island home that it seemed to stir a childish enthusiasm in him. He just wanted to run into the woods here and now and possibly find someone to play tag with.

His childish thoughts were brought to a halt though as someone slammed into his back nearly sending him to his knees on the unforgiving stone. It was only his reflexes that stopped him from possible serious injury before he turned and grabbed the person behind him to help steady them from falling over. The only problem was whatever he had grabbed fit into his palm and while he could feel a button pressing into his palm he was quite certain he hadn't quite managed to grab the shirt as he intended.

"Mad- Madam President!" a woman's voice called out making Harry's heart freeze in his chest.

Slowly he turned his head, his breathing ragged and his eyes shadowed by his raven hair as he turned to see just what had happened behind him. His emerald eyes traveled down his arm and came to rest on his hand which was firmly cupped around a soft tan jacket. He noticed a red tie laced through the collar of a white shirt and a short brown plaid skirt and black stockings before he managed to jerk his hand away and crab walk a quick distance up the stairs.

Her long black hair was swept back except for her chin length bangs which were pushed to either side of her face. Her dark blue eyes, cold like ice, seemed to be permanently narrowed as she stood straight backed without a hint of emotion on her face. Despite his years around the other sex he felt a bead of sweat build on his brow from the simple but firm stare she was unleashing on him and he could swear he felt an ominous aura surrounding the girl.

Standing behind the girl on her left was another teenage girl with blonde hair that was cut into a bob cut that just barely missed her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of dark honey and seemed to be filled with a mixture of disgust and amusement at his actions. Like the dark haired woman she wore a tanned school uniform that seemed to prickle at Harry's memory as if he should know it from somewhere but like water the memory slipped through his fingers.

The last girl who stood to the right of the black haired one had platinum hair tied into a messy bun atop of her head. Her cat's eye styled glasses sat high upon the bridge of her nose and through them he could see her narrowed and furious brown eyes. While the girl in front seemed to be the most flat chested of the group, and the second had a bit larger breasts, the third girl positively was uncontained by her white shirt which was unbuttoned to reveal the full of her expansive cleavage that dwarfed even Mai's in size.

She wore a skirt so short that even from his position higher on the stairs, Harry could still make out the purple panties beneath. Knee high black leather high heeled boots seemed to shine in the light of the morning sun but sticking out of the top of her right boot, resting against her thigh, was a long thick handle of some sort of long object if the bulge within her boot was any indication.

"How dare you touch the President in such a manner," the platinum haired girl growled and reached for the object in her boot.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly and twisted around so that he was kneeling on the steps upside down with his hands folded in prayer. "I stopped to take in the scent of the woods and blocked the stairs, I take full responsibility," he said with his head bowed. "When you ran into me, I wanted to make sure whoever was behind me didn't fall down and reached back to help! I didn't except- I wouldn't ever do anything like that without a woman's permission!"

"You lying dog," the largely endowed woman snarled as she pulled a long black riding crop from her boot. "I will show you the error of your ways!"

"Meiko. Stop."

The black haired woman was watching her friend from the corner of her eye. She had crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to not be paying the boy in front her any attention.

"While this boy might be a dog, we do not have time for disciplinary measures. We must reach the top of the stairs to hear the announcement from Mr. Crawford so that we may take part in the tournament," the black haired girl said calmly. "We will find him later and give him what all dogs deserve."

The blonde haired teen and the platinum haired girl watched along with Harry as the girl in charge stepped around his knelt body and began to make her way up the stairs.

"I won't be forgetting this," the big breasted woman snarled as she slid her crop back into her boot and moved around him to continue up the stairs. "Madam President! Please do not leave me behind!"

"Oh, you will be in trouble," the blonde haired girl said as Harry climbed back to his feet. "President Mari is an excellent strategist and she will not let such an action go without punishment. Vice President Meiko can be just as devious when she puts her mind to it. Without a doubt they will be spending the time during the announcements finding a way to properly punish you."

"Despite it being an accident, I can understand their desire for vengeance," Harry said as he turned to watch the two women walk away. "What I did was inexcusable and doing such on a crowded stairwell will undoubtedly make them want revenge all the more. Please, tell your President and Vice President that I will willingly appear for whatever punishment they feel is necessary. My name is Harry, its strange enough in these parts to be able to find me easy enough," the raven haired boy said with a smile.

"Hana," the blonde said as she stepped up the stairs to follow her friends, falling in step with the boy as they made their way up. "Are you some kind of masochist or something to so willingly take punishment from them?"

"No, no nothing like that," Harry said with a slight chuckle. "I was raised to understand the boundaries between men and women. Touching a girl without her permission is a terrible thing as is peeking on them, my Ma taught me that. If you do not have permission to touch but you do, then you deserve to be punished. The same could be said for peeking on a girl in the bath. They are there for privacy not to be oggled."

"So, you'd be willing to take a punishment for what you claim to be an accident," Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If it will put their minds at ease," Harry answered with a lopsided smile. "The only line I will draw is giving them my star chips outside of duel, its against tournament rules."

"HANA!" A shout echoed down the stairs to them in Meiko's enraged voice.

"I'll let them know your request, Harry," Hana said with a grin as she took off running up the stairs to meet with her friends.

"I figured last night would have tired you out, but here you are chatting up another blonde," Mai's voice said from behind Harry as the woman clad in purple moved to walk beside him. "I would say you were trying to make me jealous, Harry, but I don't see really see you as the type."

The raven haired boy chuckled as they crested a hill and noticed they were nearing the castle with only a few more flights to go.

"A simple misunderstanding, Miss Valentine, not anything to get jealous over. I made a mistake and she was telling me the people who I offended would be seeking revenge. I told her it was fine and they could punish me anyway they liked as long as it didn't involve me just handing over my star chips," he answered.

"How very noble of you," the twenty four year old said with a smirk. "Are you sure you aren't some sort of masochist?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!?"

* * *

"Well Mai, do you want to try playing as a duo and getting to the finals together," Harry asked as he turned to look at the blonde after the owner of Industrial Illusions had finished going over the rules.

"That's sweet of you but no," Mai said as she pulled her bag up over her shoulder. "Just because we had some fun last night doesn't make us lovers, Harry, or even friends for that matter. I had an itch to scratch and you won our little bet, nothing more than that. From this point on out we're enemies."

"Understood, Miss Valentine," Harry said with a smirk as he pulled his own bag tighter across his shoulder. "This is a decent sized island and I'll head in that direction," he said pointing toward the west. "I don't know if I'll see you before the finals, but good luck."

"That's where we differ, Harry. I don't need luck," the blonde stated as she turned and began to make her way down the stairs to where the tournament would be kicking into high gear shortly.

The raven haired teen sighed as he began to make his way down the steps to the forest as well. He felt conflicting feelings as he made his way to the tree-line. On one hand he was excited to be taking part in his first ever tournament, but this was his first real trip away from home and he was starting to feel it. He couldn't help but wonder what Toyo and Aka were doing back home on Satellite. Was it business as usual or were they thinking about him as well?

Walking into the woods he kept an eye out for any other duelists when he spotted a streak of tan and black out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look at where he thought he saw someone move he was disturbed as a giggle filled the air. His head spun to where he thought he heard the sound come from only for another hint of tan to move just on the edge of his vision.

'The hell is going on around here,' he thought to himself as he was forced to turn his body to find the new blur only to see it had disappeared as well. He couldn't help the hair standing up on the back of his neck as soon he seemed to be surrounded by blurs darting from tree to tree. If he was on Satellite than an opponent would have just come rushing up to him, but whatever was going on there seemed to be multiple enemies surrounding him.

After a few seconds he realized that he had unfortunately forgotten which direction he had come from after spinning around so much to try and find his mystery tormentors. Deciding he had had enough he turned away from the blurs and began to jog away from the crazy people darting between trees and laughing at him. This had the side effect of sending him deeper into the woods.

The laughing and blurs though kept up with him, pushing him on down a fairly used path. Despite how fast he turned his head he couldn't seem to catch sight of just who it was that chasing him. In fact he was so busy trying to look around him that when he spotted someone standing in the path dressed in a tan jacket and skirt he almost ran into them.

He tried to stop, letting his feet dig into the ground in front of him, but he accidentally hooked his toe on a root that sent him crashing face first into the ground just in front of a pair of black dress shoes with dark brown rubber soles.

"Well well, if it isn't my new punching bag," a familiar voice said causing Harry to look up and blush as his position only let him see high enough to make out the pale flesh of a woman's thighs above a pair of black silk stockings. "Hmph, even now when you are at my feet like the dog you are, you can't help but be a pervert."

"Mari," he said as he lowered his eyes back to the ground. He winced and hide to bite his tongue as her foot lifted and pressed down on the back his left hand with her heel.

"That is President Mari Kurihara," the teenage girl said evenly before twisting her foot and grinding the bottom of her shoe against his skin and the bones beneath. "Secretary Hana tells me that you are willing to accept any punishment except simply handing over your star chips outside a duel. That's good because we have your punishment decided."

"You know, I never thought I'd run into an actual sadist, but different strokes for different folks and all that," Harry said through grit teeth. "So, if trying to break my hand isn't my punishment, then what is it?"

"AH! You don't speak to the President that way," Meiko screamed as she stepped behind one of the trees. "I should beat you black and blue for your disrespect!"

"Other than this moment, this punishment, Mari has no power over me... Meiko," the teenager said turning green eyes on the girl. "She might be a President in the school in which you attend, but I am from Satellite and she has no control there."

"He makes a good point, Meiko, the President, no matter how great we think she is, has no power outside of Hatchimitsu Academy," the blonde, Hana, said as she stepped out from the trees on the boy's other side. "However, Harry seems to be an honorable male, isn't that right," she said with a wink at the poor boy.

"You cannot be serious, Hana," President Mari asked as her eyes shrank into slits. Seeing the other girl she released a sigh and stepped away from the boy and turned away as she raised a hand to her chin in thought.

"Hana, the president has fought against the new code put in place by the Chairman every step of the way," Meiko snarled. "Now you are asking her to go against the everything she fought for to become the amazing president she is!"

Harry took the opportunity to stand and dust himself off. He shifted his eyes from Meiko to Hana as he stepped back so that he wasn't directly between the two. He wasn't sure why but he was getting a sense of dread from the three women that were surrounding him like a pack of raptors.

"What is your last name," the raven haired girl asked stopping her friends before they could really start bickering.

"I'm an orphan, I do not have a last name," the raven haired boy answered.

"Why did you enter this tournament?"

Harry bit his lip and turned his attention to the ground at the question. This was digging into personal territory he wasn't happy sharing with such violent driven strangers. However, he had given his word that he would accept any punishment that was a straight demand for his star chips.

"A house," he finally answered in a soft voice. "I wanted to win the prize money or the free wish to ask for a house for myself and the woman who raised me in Domino City. If I can win both than we can finally escape from Satellite and she'll never have to work again."

"You are right," the president said as she turned her head to regard the boy behind her. "Other than this one moment I do not have any power over you, but I will fix that. Your punishment will be to enroll in Hatchimitsu Academy next year. It is an all girls boarding school but is asking for volunteers to attempt to mingle boys into the classes. I will speak to my father about letting you into the program and we will have complete authority over you for the entire school year."

"Co-complete authority," he asked unsteadily as he took yet another step back.

"Your standing will be made clear as our underclassmen and slave," she continued with a small quirk in the corner of her lips but Harry could almost see a grinning shark baring down on him. "You will follow our directions and do as you are told, or else..." she trailed off and turned her attention to the platinum haired girl.

Shaking Harry turned his attention to follow and watched as a grinning Meiko suddenly turned and slammed her open palm against a nearby tree. At first it seemed as though nothing had happened before it suddenly seemed to explode at the point of impact and the towering evergreen groaned before tilting and collapsing to the forest floor, its branches rubbing and scraping against its brothers as though begging for help before it hit the ground.

Inside, Harry's mind was blazing as his two instincts fought one another. He was absolutely terrified of being in a position where these three women would have control of him but he had sworn to uphold the punishment they felt like passing down.

"Fine," he finally relented and let his chin fall to his chest. "I will do what you ask, President Mari."

"Oh, that won't do," the girl said as she turned fully toward and snapped her fingers before pointing to the dirty path.

With a groan, Harry understood what she wanted and first dropped to one knee and then the other as he submitted himself to the terrifying women.

"You will be below the rest of the student's, slave. They will have the privilege of calling us by our honorary titles but you will not," she said and Harry shuddered as he heard the thrill of dominance pass through her voice. "To you, we three will be called... Mistress."

* * *

Harry's fists were clenched as he walked along the path the girls had lead him down. This tournament was not turning out how he wanted it at all. Yet that seemed to be the way his life naturally went. During the summer something would come along that would hint to a miserable year at school only for whatever it was to come together at his triumphant moment by year's end. This time, he didn't know how he was going to get out the dilemma his own mouth ha signed for him.

His green eyes became almost feral as he came upon a massive dueling arena that seemed to have risen from the ground if the dirt piled around its sides were any indication. A boy with a red beanie was standing triumphant next to the arena with his hand held out to a smaller boy who was shaking as he passed over his star chips. The winner was wearing a green jacket with a yellow button up shirt beneath and a black t-shirt on underneath that.

Rex Raptor.

Harry's glasses gleamed with beneath the sun's light as he stepped fully into the clearing in the middle of the forest, feeling the wind whip at his long coat as he forced his hands to relax and ignore the still aching pain in his left hand. Finally he could do what he came to this island for and duel someone!

"Oh, look," Rex said as he eyed the teen stepping into the clearing, "another loser I can feed to my dinosaurs!"

"Rex, I'm about to make you go extinct," Harry snarled at the runner-up of the regional tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

' _Fuck, I can't believe I got sucked into this lunacy,_ ' Harry thought furiously as he rode the platform to the top of the outdoor dueling arena.  ' _That Hana girl warned me what Mari and Meiko were like but I never_ _thought- I never even suspected that such girls could be so devious!_ ' 

The raven haired teen ran a hand through his hair as he stood as proud as he could while facing the shorter regional runner-up.  In the space of thirty minutes his life had turned completely around because he had stupidly not thought ahead.  He was so worried about his star chips he never thought to consider what else the girls would think of.  They could have just slapped him and been done with it but now they were deciding his fate! 

"NO," the teen screamed and pointed at a startled Rex Raptor with his right hand.  He didn't see the regional champion in that moment but the girls who had doomed him for the coming hear. "I MAKE MY OWN FATE! DO YOU HEAR ME!  I BET TWO STAR CHIPS AGAINST TWO OF YOURS!" 

"Dude, whatever, just stop screaming," Rex said as he began to sweat.  ' _What sort of lunatics are they letting into this tournament?_ ' 

**Harry:2000**  

**Rex:2000**  

"I'll go first," the beanie wearing teenager said as he flicked his purple bangs out of his eyes.  Drawing his cards he gave them a glance before smiling.  "I think I'll get things shaking with my Sword Arm of Dragon," he said proudly placing the card face up on the console in front of him. 

**Sword Arm of Dragon / Level 6**  

**Attack:1750 Defense: 2030**  

Harry was shaken from his rage inspired delusion as he watched what appeared to be an orange stegosaurus rise up from the dueling arena. The plated spikes along its back stood rigid in the sunlight casting shadows across the dark orange tiger stripes along its body. Its thick tale was tapered until it suddenly arched upward and thinned to resemble a kitchen knife.   

"Since I can't attack you directly in this tournament I suppose I'll just have to wait until my next round to take you out," the miserable dinosaur dueler called out with a wicked laugh. 

"That is so... COOL," Harry said as a grin threatened to split his face as he stared at the dinosaur on the field.  "It looks so life like! Man I can't wait to see what my own monsters look like when they are brought to life like that," he practically gushed as he quickly drew his own hand. His green eyes scanned his cards before he quickly selected on and put it face up on the field.  

"Rise up Mist Archfiend," Harry called out as he smiled and leaned over his console to see his field, earning an eye-roll from Raptor. 

A plume of mist began to rise from one of the rectangular squares before reaching even with the enthusiastic teen's face.  The center of the mist began to glow a pulsating red before the makings of a black skeleton began to appear among the heated water vapor.  A black skull threw its head back as the wisps of steam pouring from the top of its head moved like hair as it cracked open its jaw and roared as arms burst forth from its sides ending in long red hot claws. 

**Mist Archfiend / Level 5**  

**Attack:2400 Defense: 0**  

"What the hell is that thing," Rex yelled as he stared at the monster on Harry's side of the field in shock, his beady black eyes staring into its burning red hollow sockets as sweat began to pour off his forehead. ' _This isn't right!_ _Thes_ _-these are just holograms! There is no way I should be able to feel the heat coming off that monster!_ ' 

"Maybe I should have explained earlier, Raptor.  I knew you liked to play with a dinosaur deck, you even used it in the region finals, but me," Harry grinned almost viciously, "I play with the archfiends!  Welcome to Hell, Rex Raptor!  Mist Archfiend destroy his monster!" 

With a grunt of exertion the steam filled black skeleton lurched forward and encircled the Sword Arm of Dragon.  The heat of its steam body began to increase to a red hot glow as the dinosaur leaned its head back and released a crying roar of pain.  Its plated spikes began to droop as its tail crashed to the field below it and it began to wobble on its four legs but the Archfiend wasn't finished with it yet. 

With a roaring cry of victory the fiend's hands twisted until they were back to back before they easily pushed through the scaled monster's sides and tore away from each other.  The hiss of blood meeting heated steel claws filled the air as intestines spilled onto the ground only to be superheated by the fiend's steam and begin to boil to mush.   

With a final cry the dinosaur dropped to the field in death and the Archfiend flew back to Harry's side of the arena to await further orders.  After a long moment of silence the stegosaurus like creature exploded into tiny particles of light and faded back into the ground from where it had originally come. 

**Harry:2000**  

**Rex:1125**  

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Rex demanded in shock as he stared at where his dinosaur had just been disemboweled by the other teen's monster.  His hands flew up to his brown hair around his ears and began to tug on it.  "I've already used this system to duel, I've been in tournaments for months and I've never seen anything like that!" 

"You mean that isn't what normally happens," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow at the other teen.  "Huh, what normally happens then?" 

"The monsters just explode into lights!  That- that might have scarred me forever," the dinosaur dueler's voice faded away in shock. 

"Oh come on, you're just bluffing," the raven haired teen shaking his head.  "I know what you are trying to do! You are trying to psyche me out! Well it won't work Raptort.  With Mist Archfiend on the field I end my turn!" 

"Grrr, I'm not kidding," the diminutive teen declared but still drew his card.  ' _Maybe – maybe it was just a glitch and that won't happen again_ ,' he thought desperately before he looked at the card he had drawn. ' _This is perfect! I can crush his stupid Mist Archfiend with this!_ ' 

Quickly Rex pulled cards free from his hand and put them down on the console.  The first to appear was a black dragon that seemed to be armored rather than scaled and frighteningly thin for a creature its size.  Its red eyes gleamed as they stared down at the fiend as it beat its wings sending a gust of wind throughout the meadow. It was quickly followed by large stainless steel claws overlapping its own clawed digits that gleamed in the light from the sun.  

"Meet my Red Eyes Black Dragon, I won it in the Regionals... even though I lost," the beanie wearing kid said the last part in an almost unheard whisper.  "The claws are courtesy of my Dragon Nails equip card that upgrade my dragon's attack points by six hundred!" 

**Red Eyes Black Dragon / Level 7**  

**Attack: 3000 Defense: 2000**  

"With my Dragon Nails spell card equipped my Dragon can even take on Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon," Rex said happily.  "Red Eyes! Attack his Mist Archfiend!"  

Instead of using its empowering claws the dragon reared up and released a roar to the heavens that had both teen's covering their ears from the noise.  With its challenging roar finished it whipped its narrowed head down toward the weaker fiend creature and released a blast of black flames from between its jaws that seemed to scorch the glass panels beneath the monsters as it made impact. 

The proud demonic creature released its own wounded howl as the fire tore through the mist that made up the bulk of its body. It's jaws opened in pain as its blackened ribs were turned to ash in moments and its claws began to melt. The black flames tore up through its body and engulfed his skull before worming its way through the eyes and mouth as it released a death cry and exploded in twinkling lights. 

"Wha- I don't- THIS IS FREAKING ME THE FUCK OUT MAN," Rex roared as he tried to back away from his own dragon, only for his back to meet the safety rail behind him.  "THIS ISN'T HOW THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!" 

**Harry: 0800**  

**Rex: 1125**  

"Hey! I told you to stop the theatrics, Raptor," Harry said crossing his arms.  "You aren't going to get to me so easily!  Sure it's fucked up but obviously this is how these holograms are set up by Mr. Crawford!  Now hurry up and end your turn so I can go!" 

"Ye-yeah yeah, end my turn," Rex said with a thousand mile stare in his eyes as he looked at his cards and seemed to wince.  "I play one card face down and end my turn," he said in a hollow voice. 

"Awesome it's my turn," Harry said with a grin as he drew his next card.  "First I'll play the card Dark Resonator from my hand." 

A small little creature dressed in rags that was just as wide as he was tall appeared on the field wearing a black helmet that hid its face from the world except for its blood red eyes.  In its hands was a tuning fork which it seemed to wave threateningly at the massive black dragon in front of it. 

**Dark Resonator / Level 3**  

**Attack:1300 Defense:300**  

"HA!" Rex guffawed as he spotted the tiny monster that Harry had called to the field.  "You can't be serious to think you can take on my Red Eyes with something so puny," he called out as he snapped out of his shock at the horror he had been feeling so far in their duel. It was just to absurd to be believed.  

"Sorry Raptor, but my turn isn't finished yet," Harry called out as he planted down another card.  "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Mist Archfiend!" 

This time the smaller dueler did gulp as he watched a black mist fill the square next to the tiny creature and spotted the glowing red eyes of the creature that had eviscerated his dinosaur begin to emerge. 

**Mist Archfiend / Level 5**  

**Attack: 2400 Defense: 0**  

"Now with Mist Archfiend back from my graveyard, I can activate my Dark Resonator's special ability," Harry said with a smile.   

The tiny creature struck his tuning fork against the ground causing it vibrate as a growing pitch that both boy's could just barely hear.  As if on command the dark mist rising from the graveyard began to shift and move from the square beside the Dark Resonator to engulfing him.  The sound of the tuning fork began to grow louder as the mist seemed to swell from the inside, its black essence giving it the appearance of an erupting to volcano. 

"You see Raptor, when I have my level three Dark Resonator on the field with a monster that is level five, I can have my Resonator tune to the same frequency as my other monster which allows them to merge together and create-"  

Harry was cut off as set of deafening roars blasted the mist away that had steadily filled the air.  A towering purple dragon rose up from the field where its snake like tail thrashed.  The tail merged with an insectoid like head that formed the torso with glowing fractured yellow eyes where two small but muscular arms were tipped with yellow poisonous looking claws.  A tiny figure seemed to be merged with the insect head and stood with its arms crossed as black wings erupted from its shoulder blades.  

The worst was the two long necks that wiggled and writhed in the air ending in arrow headed snake like heads filled with razor sharp teeth and glowing golden eyes. 

"Meet my dragon, Raptor! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" 

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons / Level 8**  

**Attack:3000 Defense:3000**

"The part is, this dragon can't be destroyed by battle, Raptor!  And if I take damage due to battle its attack points increase to by the amount of damage I sustain!  But, since its even with your monster, it can wreck your remaining lifepoints!  Beelze! Destroy his Red Eyes and end this duel," Harry commanded.

Rex felt like he was going to be sick as he watched the two headed monster give a roar that sent his beanie flying and caused his hair to rush back on his head.  The dragon rushed forward on its serpent tail even as his own Red Eyes moved to intercept.  The crunch of bone had him slamming his eyes shut and turning away as his opponents dragon clamped down on the wings of his monster, and he could hear the screech of the Red Eyes Black Dragon even as its own claws swiped at its opponent.

The sound of blood splatter filled his ears making him clench his eyes tighter and cover his ears with his hands even though he knew this was the end of his newest card monster card.  His legs felt like jelly as he waited with baited breath, praying the carnage was over before finally cracking his eyes open enough to see the life point score.

**Harry:0800**

**Rex:0000**

"Well, it looks like I win," Harry said with a grin as the platforms they were standing on began to lower to the ground.

"Whatever, take the star chips," Rex snapped throwing the copper stars to the ground before vaulting over the safety rail of his platform.  "Just stay away from me!"

Harry shrugged as he bent to pick up his two new star chips and proudly put them into his dueling gauntlet.  He smiled as he realized that he had just beaten the Regional Runner Up and could proudly tell his Ma and the guys back home that he had beaten Rex Raptor in a duel! Still as he turned his eyes to the fleeing form of the smaller teen he couldn't help feeling sorry for the obviously deranged kid.

"Some people are just weird," he muttered.

A gurgling roar filled the air and Harry sighed as he looked down at his stomach. 

"I haven't eaten anything last night.  I guess all this hiking has been burning up a lot of energy," he mused as he lifted his bag off the ground and began to make his way to the woods.  "I'll just have a quick lunch and get back to getting my other six star chips!"

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he sat back from his bento lunch and patted his full stomach.  He had managed to find a small stream running from higher up on the island and had decided to relax and just take in the satisfied feeling of adding two more star chips to his originals.  Who would have guessed that someone like Rex Raptor would be so squeamish over a few holographic monsters dying? 

After cleaning his bento box in the stream he slid it back into his bag to get ready to find his next duel when he heard a terrified scream from nearby.  Flinging his bag over his shoulder he scrambled up the streams bank and hurried in the direction he thought he had heard the scream coming from. His heart raced in his chest as he pushed through the undergrowth and stumbled over roots as he tried to reach whoever had cried out. 

His pace suddenly slowed as he broke out of the trees only to dig his feet into soft beach sand causing his faster moving torso to move from above his legs and sent him face first into the course crystalline dust.  

"Oh man! That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen," a deep voice boomed over his head causing Harry to look up and spit a wad of sand out of his mouth.  A huge intimidating man was grinning down at him from beside one of the dueling arenas.  He was dressed in a black shirt that showed his hulking muscles and a pair of blue jeans and tan work boots.  "Come on kid, hurry up and get up, this is embarrassing for the both of us." 

Pushing his hands beneath him he quickly climbed back to his feet to stare at the man, able to see his long green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his skull.  His eyes were filled with mirth even as he was shuffling his cards. He wore two dueling gauntlets that were much wider than Harry's own and seemed capable of fitting at least a hundred star chips on each.  The man already seemed to have gained a hefty collection. 

"I thought I heard someone scream," Harry said after a moment before looking around to see where the noise came from.   

He froze at the sight of a girl kneeling in the sand in her tan school jacket. Her platinum hair had fallen loose from its bun but he noticed the flower-styled hair clip keeping her bangs out of her face for the first time. Her heavy cleavage was nearly bursting from her clothes as she bent forward and softly shook as though in tears. 

"Oh, that was just this slut screaming because I beat her," the intimidating green haired figure said with a disgusted look on his face.  "She keeps muttering something about a president and I'm afraid to touch her, you know? Don't want to catch anything," the older man said with a cringe. 

Harry glared at the man as he stepped over to stand above one of the women who had just that morning was content with making his life hell because of a stupid mistake. Behind his glasses he stared down at her unsure of what to say or if he should say anything at all before he heard her whispered sobs. 

"President, I'm sorry," Meiko whispered as her tears slipped down her cheeks beneath her glasses and fell to the sand beneath.  "I failed to do it on my own.  I'm completely useless without you, President." 

"Get up," Harry said before he realized the words had left his mouth.  "Look at you, kneeling in the sand and crying over losing a game like this.  I doubt your President would like to see you like this.  Where was the girl who chased me through the woods and demanded I show her President respect?" 

"Pervert four-eyes," the silver haired woman asked as she looked up to see the teen towering over her.  

 Her brown eyes widened as she saw him standing against the sun letting the wind pull at his hair and sleeveless coat as he stared down at her.  Realizing that their roles from that morning had been reversed she jumped to her feet and glared furiously at him with her burning brown eyes as she loomed over her him, her breasts jutting just beneath his chin. 

"What makes you think you can speak for the President," she demanded as she pulled her riding crop from her boot and swiped it against her knee high leather high heels to make a crack.  "Don't forget your ranking down Pervert Four-Eyes!  I am your mistress, Meiko Shiraki and you are my slave!" 

"Not until next school year," Harry said as his poisonous green eyes glared back at the taller girl. Turning away from her he turned his attention to the green haired man.  "You there. Those are modified Dueling Gauntlets are they not? I have a feeling this is something set up by Mr. Crawford." 

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME," Meiko shrieked and moved to swat the ignorant boy in front of her, only for his hand to rise up at the last second and catch the long handle of her crop. 

"Hmph, a lover's spat, huh," the older man said as he turned to the two teens with a smirk.  "I'm one of the tournaments eliminators. We're duelists hired by the big man up in the castle to take out you little punks. I challenged that little whore behind you and she accepted and lost. Now she's out of the tournament and will have to get off the island." 

Harry released the woman's riding crop and turned his head to look at her and saw her downcast and dejected face as she tried to fight off tears.  He did lift his eyebrow as he saw the poor girl begin to sweat at the prospect of having to be kicked off the island.  Her perspiration seemed to increase under the sun's rays as soon her shadow darkened as the sand soaked up her sweat. 

"I challenge you," Harry said turning his eyes back onto the eliminator.  "My four star chips for hers." 

"Hahahaha," the large man chuckled as he finished cutting his deck and cracked the vertebrae in his neck.  "You got yourself a deal kid!"


End file.
